Pregnant bella
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Just read and find out! rated t just in case formerly known as Mrs.Edward Cullen081896
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new story this is Bella/jasper just because its my favorite couple don't like it don't read.**

**BPOV**

"Please just this once you know how much I hate staying in bed all day!" I begged jasper.

"No, its to dangerous and what about the twins."

"I thought you loved me!" I wailed as the tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella please don't cry I'll make you a deal." He sighed helplessly. The tears stopped flowing and I sniffled.

"You can go but you have to sit in the lawn chair in the back of the truck the whole time and under no circumstances do you get out of it understand?" Jasper said as he grabbed some tissue from the bed side table. I nodded happily knowing it was the most I would get out of him.

An hour later I was sitting in the back of the truck watching jasper guide the horses around as the children squealed in delight.

_He will be a great father. Wow I can just imagine when some boy come to steal his Cinderella. _I though as I sighed happily.

"What's got you so smiley." Alice asked as she came up to the truck holding two cokes. At that moment I realized how much I wanted that coke, some popcorn, and a pickle.

"Oh Alice!" I sang happily grinning.

"I'll go get jasper because you know he trusts no one with your cravings." She walked away.

"Hurry up young lady!" I yelled. She instantly started running no one wants to feel pregnant Bella's wrath.

**JPOV**

I was holding the horse while Jacob one of the young kids taking riding lessons and lecturing him on how to treat a lady. Who know he might want to date my daughter one day. I resisted the urge to growl at the thought. When Alice cam running up to me a whispered in my ear.

"Bella's having a craving again." She said before running back toward my Bella. One of the older students instantly came to take the horse from me. I took off running as fast as I could easily passing Alice.

"What do you want bells one of everything or is there anything specific?" I asked.

"Two more of the largest cokes a large popcorn and two pickles please." She said holding an empty cup in her hand. I took off running again toward the concession stand. The crowd outside instantly parted to let me to the front. It is good to live in a small town sometimes. The guy working which happened to be one of my best friends already had everything that was being sold lined up on the counter. I looked at him confused.

"I saw Alice start running and nothing can get that girl to run unless it is a shoe sale or Bella craving something. Anyway what will is be. If its another McDonalds burger with chocolate on it your going this time last time the lady asked if I was one of those the pregnant men." He shuddered.

"No not this time just a pickle some popcorn and two cokes." I said smiling almost jumping in place I hate it when she is out of my sight.

**BPOV**

**I watched as jasper ran toward the concession stand not noticing Alice run up.**

"**Well come down here let me see how much your showing now." She said smiling.**

"**I'm not suppose to get out of the truck."**

"**Come on you will be back up there by the time jasper gets back." She said giving me her puppy dog eyes.**

"**Fine." I said standing up but me being me I tripped over nothing and fell out of the truck. With a scream I managed to turn just slightly so I didn't land on my stomach.**

"**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Jasper yelled as he dropped the food and ran quicker than I thought was humanly possible.**

"**Oh um hi jazzy." I said looking up at him innocently as he picked me up.**

"**Don't give me that look Isabella," he said worry and anger clear in his voice "Are you ok?"**

"**Yes I'm fine." I told him dusting myself off.**

"**Who tripped you?"**

**Alice was already pointing at me like I tripped my self push I never did that psh no! I pointed at thin air in the back of the truck. "CASPER DID IT! BAD CASPER!" I yelled.**

"**Why were you standing up? Are the babies ok?" He put his ear to my stomach as he said the last question.**

"**Um, well you see Alice wanted to see how much I was showing so I stood up and tripped and yes the babies are fine."**

"**Why did you listen to her?" He asked.**

"**She did the puppy dog eyes on me."**

"**Alice that is so not fair why did you do the puppy dog eyes? You know she can't resist the puppy dog eyes." He yelled like he was calling her a murderer.**

"**Uh." Alice took off running.**

"**You young lady get in the truck you are going home."**

"**Why are you doing this to me you know how much I hate staying there all day."**

"**I have waited for you and to have my own kids for so long I just can't lose you now." Jasper said as tears welled in his eyes. I could tell he was thinking about losing me and the twins which we found out were a boy and a girl.**

"**Don't think like that you will never lose us." I told him grabbing his hand. Suddenly I felt this gush of water come out of me.**

"**Jasper My Water Broke!" I yelled. He instantly put the peddle to the mettle and we were of speeding down the country roads.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Bpov**

When reached the hospital doctor Cullen "jaspers best friends dad" was there with a wheel chair before could even open the door.

" Hey Carlisle its been too long nice to see you."

"I saw you yesterday at the barbeque Bella." He said as jasper picked me up and put me in the chair.

"Jazz I can stand I have legs and there not broken." I sighed.

"I know but what if they just fell out." He said. Suddenly we heard wheels screeching and three crazed people ran in.

"Move it move!" We heard a booming voice yelling. All of a sudden I was zooming through the halls as Emmett ran pushing me and making sirens in between yelling 'PREGNANT LADY IN LABOR COMING THROUGH!'. Carlisle and jasper ran ahead like they were body guards. Alice and Rosalie ran behind carrying their heels and not even bothering to fix their hair when it fell in their face. I scream as I felt a really bad contraction Emmett screamed with me.

"Why are you screaming your not the one felling the pain." I said trying to catch my breath.

**One Hour Later**

"**Ok Bella I need you to push Ok ready Push!" I screamed as I did so.**

"**What's Going on why is Bella screaming!" Emmett and Edward yelled as they ran in.**

"**GET OUT!"I yelled. Emmett and Edward turned to run out but Emmett ran strait into the door and knocked himself out.**

"**Come on Emmett lets go we got to get out of here." He said trying to pull Emmett but the door swung open and Alice and rose were standing there.**

"**We got them." They sighed. Alice pulled Edward out into the hall before helping rose pull Emmett out.**

"**They are so stu-oww!" Jasper yelled as I squeezed his hand as hard as I could.**

"**Never again do you here me!" I yelled as I pulled him down by his collar so that his face a leveled with mine.**


End file.
